Una Noche de Pasión
by LovelySora
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, un joven de 26 años que hace tiempo que no sale a divertirse, más un día su compañero de trabajo Gray lo invita a un Bar llamado 'El Bueno & La Mala' donde conoce a Lucy Heartfilia, una chica rubia y de ojos chocolatosos pero... ¿Cómo terminara esta noche? LEMMON


**UNA NOCHE DE PASIÓN**

**Título:** Una noche se Pasión.

**Anime:** Fairy Tail/

**Pareja: **NatsuxLucy/NaLu

**Tipo de Fic: **Hetero.

**Género de Fic: **Romance/Lemmon.

**Clasificación: **+18

**Advertencias: **Este fic contiene vocabulario fuerte y escenas para adultos (Saben a lo que me refiero).

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

**Opinión de la Autora:** Hola :3 No sé… estaba pensando en algo y se me ocurrió esta ideota del año! :0 Lemmon NaLu uwu

Natsu Dragneel es un joven moreno con cabellos rosados con ojos color jade y apuesto de 26 años, trabajador de una empresa como administrador. Su mejor amigo Gray Fullbuster: un chico pelinegro y ojos grisáceos, es la pareja de una de las más grandes modelos de Magnolia; Juvia Loxar. Este día era uno de los más aburridos, hacia un terrible calor.

_-¡Ahh! ¡Estoy tan aburrido!-_ Se quejó el peli rosado acostándose sobre su escritorio _–Quiero salir a algún lugar pero no se a dónde…-_

_-Tienes razón…-_ Dijo Gray removiéndose unas gotas de sudor en su frente –_Sabes… hay un bar cerca donde dan un servicio increíble, vayamos a ver qué tal…-_ Opinó.

_-¿Pero no irías con Juvia a las afueras de Magnolia?- _Preguntó Natsu confundido.

_-No ella optó por ir sola, además tengo que trabajar-_Dijo el pelinegro.

_-Ya veo… entonces vayamos a ese lugar…-_ Aceptó la invitación de su amigo pues hace mucho que no salía y menos a tomar.

_-Te veré fuera del gran edificio a las 8:00 p.m.-_ Dijo saliendo del lugar.

_-Supongo que será divertido…-_Pensó Natsu.

**7:54 P.M. – GRAN EDIFICIO DE MAGNOLIA.**

Natsu esperaba a Gray pues este sabía que él era de esas personas que llegan cuatro horas antes, miraba su celular esperando que su amigo llegara y si, así fue.

_-Hasta que llegas hielitos…-_Natsu regaño a Gray.

_-Esas deberían ser mis líneas…-_ Susurró con enojo.

Así fueron hasta un bar llamado ''_El Bueno & La Mala''_ tenía pinta de elegante pero un poco sensual, una vez adentro se sentaron dónde atiende el cantinero que estaba haciendo malabares con los vasos y las botellas.

_-¡Waoh!-_ Dijeron al unísono con gran emoción.

De pronto una chica rubia que estaba llamando por teléfono se sentó al lado de Natsu, vestía un vestido negro demasiado apretado dejando ver su pequeña cintura y sus enormes pechos, tenía unos ojos grandes color chocolate y su cabello estaba lacio con una diadema negra tomando sus mechones de que caían en la frente. Era linda, muy linda… Natsu la miró por unos segundos para después voltearse.

_-Natsu iré al baño…-_ Susurró Gray levantándose.

La chica notó la mirada de Natsu así que decidió saludarlo.

_-Hola soy Lucy…Lucy Heartfilia- _Saludo amistosa.

_-S-Soy Natsu Dragneel- _Tartamudeo ¿Acaso es verdad? ¿Esa chica en verdad le había hablado?- _¿Quieres tomar algo?-_ La invitó.

_-Mmm… No lo sé… veamos…-_ Dijo Pensativa mientras miraba el estante con las botellas –_Quizá…un Ward Eight, por favor-_ Pidió la chica con una sonrisa.

_-Una Ward Eight para la chica y una Cuba Libre para mí por favor –_Pidió Natsu al cantinero.

La chica comenzó a reír con los comentarios del chico, hablaron por horas. Gray se fue antes que él así que tenía oportunidad con la chica, tras 4 copas más cayeron totalmente borrachos… bueno Lucy no lo estaba del todo…

_-L-Luigi ven… te llevare a tu departamento-_ Balbuceo aun ebrio el chico.

_-Natsu… no es necesario…-_ Dijo la chica ayudándolo a caminar.

_-¡Sube al auto se lo que hago!- _Grito, Lucy se asustó un poco pero le pareció gracioso.

Una vez en el departamento de Lucy, Natsu entro y se sentó para que Lucy le diera agua y un poco de comida.

_-Vaya Natsu… sí que estas ebrio…-_ Se burló dándole el vaso con agua.

_-N-No lo estoy…-_ Esta vez no parecía ebrio más bien… con algo de timidez.

_-¿Natsu?- _Preguntó confundida.

_-Lucy no lo estoy, no estoy ebrio solo mareado- _Dijo con voz seria.

_-Pero hace unos momentos…-_Tartamudeo confundida.

_-Hahaha… solo actué –_Se burló.

La chica le reprochó que haya hecho eso, le dio el vaso de agua y lo observo fijamente.

_-Sabes… eres muy guapo…-_Dijo con voz picara acercándose a él.

_-Ehh..?- _Estaba muy confundido pero antes de que dijera algo unos labios atraparon los suyos dejando entrar la lengua de la chica.

Lucy se sentó sobre él besándolo y pasando sus brazos por su cuello, soltando suspiros y jadeos. Natsu comenzó a acariciar las piernas de la chica subiendo hasta su trasero y de ahí hasta su espalda.

_-Ahh~- _Jadeo la chica aun besando a Natsu.

Natsu tomo a la chica y la llevo hasta la habitación donde se quitó la camisa dejando ver sus pectorales bien trabajados, se tiró sobre la chica acariciando todo su cuerpo hasta que le quitó el vestido, usaba unas panties negras pero no estaba usando sostén lo que fue más fácil para Natsu. Atrapó los pezones de la chica con unos manos jalándolos hacia arriba y soltándolos, repitió esto varias veces haciendo que la chica gritara de placer.

-_E-Eres muy sensible-_ Se acercó a su oído y comenzó a lamer hasta su cuello y luego hasta sus pezones, los mordió, chupó, lamió y saboreó con su lengua. La pobre chica ya estaba volviéndose loca.

Comenzó a acariciar la parte intima sobre las panties y luego metio su dedo acariciando sus labios junto a su clítoris, metió su dedo moviéndolo haciendo que la chica arqueara su espalda y despeinara al chico.

El chico se quitó toda su ropa y comenzó a rozar su pene contra la vagina de la chica soltando gemidos cortados y gritos. Metió su pene con fuerza haciendo que la chica encajara sus uñas en la espalda de este y soltara un fuerte gritó de placer, comenzó a embestirla con fuerza pues la chica no se quejaba; al contrario, pedía más y más.

_-¡Oh Dios Mio! Sí así!- _Gritaba la chica.

_-Demonios… que estrecha es…-_ Dicho esto hizo más fuertes sus embestidas.

Natsu tomo la cadera de la chica y la volteo quedando ágatas, siguieron gritando y pidiendo más y más. Cuando ambos estaban en el punto se corrieron dejando ver fluidos y semen en las sabanas, Natsu saco su pene y la chica se volteó comenzando a limpiarlo con su boca haciendo que este se corriera de nuevo en su boca.

Durmieron juntos pero alrededor de las 4:00 A.M. Lucy salió dejando solo a Natsu en la cama pero sin antes dejarle una nota. Al despertar Natsu se dio cuenta y leyó la carta que decía:

''_Gracias por lo de anoche, fue espectacular''_

_-Lucy Heartfilia._

Natsu sonrió de lado arrugando el papel, se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Por suerte tenía el número de la chica por si quería volver a repetir el acto.

**Q TAL LOKIS**

**:v mi juan- chut de Lucy y Natsu uwu **

**¿Reviews?**

**¿Favs?**

**¿Follows?**

**De lo que quiera doña uwu se despide LovelySora los hamo uwu**


End file.
